The Will of Those Lost
by RegulusBlackIsAHero
Summary: Andromeda has discovered what happened to both Regulus and Sirius' bodies. Sirius has been properly mourned but Regulus hasn't... So she has to change that. PARALLEL TO ANTIGONE by Sophocles! If you haven't read Antigone, then read the beginning AN; it's a summary of Antigone. This is for the mythology challenge by Laux14


**READ THIS IF YOU HAVEN'T READ ANTIGONE!**

**Antigone is the daughter of Oediphus and Jocasta (Incest...). She has a sister, Ismene, and two brothers, Eteocles and Polyneices. Eteocles and Polyneices kill each other in battle (at the same time) Eteocles leads the army protecting their home, and Polyneices leads the rebels. King Creon orders Eteocles to be properly buried, but that Polyneices will not be buried and anyone who tries will be killed.  
**

**Antigone wants to bury her brother and goes to her sister, Ismene, for help. Ismene refuses, and Antigone goes alone... (See more next chapter! This is where I stop in this chapter!)  
**

Tears streaming down her face, eyes wide open but unseeing, Andromeda Tonks was a mess. She was never a pretty crier; no, that had always been Narcissa. She had always been able to leak a few tears and would promptly receive anything she wanted. Of both Black sisters, she was the best off in that sense. Her light blonde hair was stunning, as opposed to Andromeda's mane of frizzed black hair. It was no surprise that she was married off. It _had_ been surprising that Andromeda had turned her back on the Black family completely. Now, she was married to Ted Tonks. He was perfect for her; she couldn't imagine a better life, all in all. Narcissa was also well off. She had a husband that loved her and a son that was just as proud as she was. That was enough for Narcissa; family was everything to her. She loved them more than anything.

Not all of their family had the same happy endings. This was what Andromeda was on her way to inform Narcissa of. Andromeda still contacted Narcissa; though, they told no one of the contact. Why should they? It would only get both of them in trouble. For as much as Narcissa loved her family, they were trapped on different sides in this war. Narcissa had no way to escape from her side, and Andromeda had no wish to leave hers.

It was her cousin, Regulus. Years ago, he had died. There had been no body, no burial. His mother had gone so far as to not hold a funeral for him. She, in her fragile state, had refused to believe he was dead. His mother had had high hopes for him, but he had died with no heir. They had been told he had died the death of a coward. _ Cold... Alone..._ A pitiable death. According to the others, he had run, and those who chased him were faster.

Her other cousin, Sirius, had always been on the correct side, her side. He had been accused, wrongly, and punished for it. By the time the truth was discovered, his soul had already departed before he could reap the results. He had been properly mourned, as a godfather, a cousin, a friend. Regulus could not say the same.

Only recently had Andromeda learned of what happened to her cousin, Regulus. He had always been so private, so distant. That was both a blessing and a curse. It was blessing because it caused him to defect from what he knew to be wrong. Sure, he'd fought for the wrong army, but always, always, hid true interests were for us. Andromeda could shamefully remember when she believed he had died the death of a caitiff.

No longer did she believe that. She had learned that he had sacrificed himself. He had stolen something important. Then he stood strong in front of an entire army of inferi.

Andromeda couldn't help but think that Sirius, her brother, could also be to blame for Regulus' death. She tried not to, but surely, Sirius had realized at one point that Regulus had no wish to be a death eater? Why hadn't he? Was it because he was too wrapped up in his own selfish desires?

Now, Sirius had received the honors he deserved after a life like his. However, Regulus' name was not known. He played an imperative role in this war, and now, he was forgotten. It wasn't right, and Andromeda knew she had to change it.

Knocking on the door, Narcissa opened it. She clearly recognized her sister's cloak and long, dark hair. For a moment, she tensed. Then she beckoned Andromeda in.

"Why have you come here, Andromeda?" Narcissa asked, not even waiting for the tea to finish brewing. She knew that Andromeda would not come for an unimportant reason. They were in the middle of a war. It would cause their own deaths had they been caught. No, Andromeda was surely smarter than that.

"Sister, sister!" Andromeda cried, "It is our cousin, Regulus! He has not received the honouring he deserves! Sirius has been mourned, even without a body to bury! He is laid next to his best friends and away from his family, as he would have wanted. But Regulus…. Regulus has no stone to even indicate our mourning! His body lies under the water!" Narcissa gasps with surprise, a hand covering her mouth. They had not spoken of their cousins deaths' for so long…

"Poor sister! You must know how we can fix this! I can see it in your expression; you are planning something! What is it, sister?" Andromeda, turned away, tears staining the corner of her vision. She appeared strong, calm, her expression not showing the waves of self-doubt she felt inside of herself.

"I propose we do the will of the dead!

"What is your meaning, Andromeda? You are not making sense."

"Will you help me?" Andromeda asked, her eyes ice cold all of the sudden. She seemed unwavering, and Narcissa could only gape in surprise for a few precious seconds.

"What do you mean, sister?" Narcissa cried, confusion evident on her stunning features.

"Regulus' body lies under the water; I know where! He would have wanted to be buried next to our departed Aunt and Uncle! We must go to him and take his body to its final resting place!" Narcissa felt a shiver of fear run up her spine as she stared at her sister. Andromeda had a light in her eyes. She had seen it few times before. It preceded madness, and was an obvious sign that sanity was fading.

"You will do this, even while we are at war!" Narcissa said, her eyes widening vividly.

"Who is it that can deny the rights of the dead?" Andromeda said.

"Think, sister! The Dark Lord will punish those who betray him! We cannot allow him to see the blood on our hands, his blood on our hands!" Andromeda stared at her fiercely.

"I will not persuade you, but know this, if you refuse to help me, to help Regulus, then Merlin have pity on your soul. You say family is important to you. Does it end when they depart this world? Do you no longer care for Bellatrix or Mother, father, Aunt Walburga?"

"I do not mean them dishonor, but I cannot defy the Dark Lord. Nor will I defy my husband!" Narcissa said, her eyes shining with a cruel stubbornness. Andromeda recognized it easily.

"Then I will go alone!" Andromeda snapped. Narcissa reached out to grasp her sister's shoulder. She was horrified by the mad light shining in her sister's eyes. At the same time, she knew that she held no chance of convincing her sister to not save her – their – cousin's corpse. Andromeda shook off her hand and spun around, shoes clacking off the stone floors as she stalked towards the door.

"I fear for you, sister-" Andromeda whirled around, eyes flashing with anger.

"Do not fear for me! Fear for yourself, and what the dead will do because of your cowardice!"

1231231231231231231231231231 2312312312312312312312312312 3123123123123123123123123123 1231231231231231231231232123 123123123123213

**Hey guys! This is a very random idea that popped into my head because of the Mythology Challenge by Laux14! **

**I do not own Harry Potter!  
**

**I do not own Antigone! (Though I'm not sure who exactly has the right's for it...)  
**

**Please read and review!  
**

**Up next: Andromeda goes to bury Regulus' body.  
**


End file.
